Mal
by Shelikernr
Summary: Porque Maléfica tenía un secreto, algo que nadie más que ella conocía. Algo que demostraba, que incluso en lo más profundo de la oscuridad de su alma, se hallaría un pedazo de luz inocente. Un brillo con ojos de serpiente, con la inocencia de una niña a la que ella le llamaba "Mal".


**_Mal_**

Los años corrieron como las copas de los árboles se pelaron a causa del invierno irremediable. En aquellos años, cada ser viviente cerca de la abundante felicidad de la reina Aurora hubiera deseado olvidar el calvario de ese día. Ahora, cada hombre y mujer disfrutaban sus días olvidando, dejando la pelea contra Maléfica solo como un mal sueño. Algo que no debía recordarse y fin del cuento.

Pero había secretos, palabras de amor ocultas y una vida además de la maldad. Maléfica tenía algo que los demás nunca fueron capaces de enterarse, algo que podría confirmar que había un hueco en lo negro de su alma para un atisbo de luz inocente. Una pequeña esperanza del amor.

Ese secreto gruñe en sueños y se oculta de la luz del amanecer, rogando a quien quiera que deslice las cortinas no deje entrar ningún rayo que la despierte. Enreda las sábanas en un intento de mantenerse cálida, cómoda, pero le es imposible ante la inminente luz que el sol de verano otorga. No es posible estar tumbada mucho tiempo más, y abre sus ojos al nuevo día, verdes como el mismo veneno.

 _Mal_ todavía no entiende porque su madre no va a visitarla y eso le enfada, pero también la distancia le trae ciertas oportunidades positivas en cada día que Maléfica brilla por su ausencia. Sonríe entre las sábanas, recordando poco a poco los pequeños detalles que hacían de su día algo fuera de lo común, algo alejado de los gritos y represalias. Hoy Maléfica no estaba en la casa, y ella no tenía que escucharla.

Todo era igual de ligero que el día anterior, y deseó que sea así para siempre.

Dispersa las cortinas con agradable bienestar en su pequeño cuerpo, blanco como la misma porcelana de las tazas, y tantea con los pies descalzos la madera crujiente del suelo. Hoy Mal no tenía nada que hacer, la casa estaba tan limpia y sin telarañas, igual que sus ojos esmeraldas. Silba, bajito, bajito, bajando por las escaleras. Mal se ha despertado de muy buen humor.

El aire es cálido y desearía poder quedarse con su camisón un poco más, pero sabe que Maléfica nunca se lo permitiría. Refunfuña, también en silencio, y se quita sin más la prenda de hilo. La brisa fresca la hace tiritar cuando acaricia su cuerpo, pero no le importa. Pues hoy su madre tampoco estaba en la casa.

No tiene muchos vestidos, pero fantasea con tenerlos. Suele gastar las mil y una prendas de niña en faldas coloridas para sus vestidos, que ella misma remendaba, y sacudía los viejos manteles de la sala para hacerse una capa. Pero desechaba la idea, cuando ya la tenía entre sus manos, y la dejaba caer al suelo con delicadeza.

Las capas eran para salir al exterior, para resguardarse del frío y las sombras.

Pero Mal tenía prohibido salir.

Mal estaba encerrada desde hace tanto tiempo.

Todavía es una niña, aunque tenga un rostro que muchos pasarían como adulto, y olvida todas las tristes verdades en un pestañeo. Vuelve a girar sobre sí misma y a tantear con sus pies en el suelo, dejando leves ruidos sordos que se perdían a sus espaldas.

La casa es oscura pero llena de ventanas, Mal las abre todas. No le gusta que la oscuridad toque sus pies, al menos si es de noche y las luciérnagas brillan sobre ella como estrellas personales, que si podía tocar. Termina de abrir las doce puertas y aspira la aroma a tierra húmeda, árboles y amanecer, extasiada en sus propios sentidos agudos. Mal ama los olores a naturaleza, a mundo.

Mal se pregunta por qué su madre no la deja pisar el mundo.

Mal se entristece.

Y luego, olvida.

Tiene hambre, lo recuerda al mismo tiempo en que sus pies corren hacia la cocina con aire ansioso. El caldero siempre fiel a su puesto se calienta con el fuego que ella misma ha creado, orgullosa por saber hacer una buena "mini-hoguera" como ella le decía. En el caldero hierve leche, queso, frutos rojos y canela. Lo revuelve con lentitud, le gusta ver como todos los ingredientes forman una sola pasta dulce. _"Es algo familiar, tu bisabuela le enseñó a tu abuela y ella me enseñó a mí, por lo tanto yo también te enseñaré. Es algo que no me voy a perdonar si tú y yo olvidamos lo que es tener sangre de bruja",_ recordaba las palabras de Maléfica, su madre, a la perfección. Mal se preguntó, mientras adivinaba el sabor de su ya muy probado desayuno, si le podría enseñar a su hija cuando ya sea mayor.

 _Pero mamá no me dejará salir, y entonces no conoceré a ningún príncipe._

 _Tampoco nos enamoraremos, ni nos daremos un beso de verdadero amor._

 _Si nadie me da un beso de verdadero amor, ¿cómo podré tener a mi propio bebé?_

 _Porque así se hacen los bebés, nacen del amor verdadero. Eso leí en un libro que encontré en el suelo de mi habitación, cuando llegamos aquí. Entonces, si está en un libro, es real ¿no es así?_

Mal se preguntó muchas cosas, llevando a su boca cada cucharada de cremas y fresas. Dentro de su mente inocente, dejó su imaginación volar.

Mal se preguntó cómo era el rostro de su padre.

Entonces, muchas fantasías de cuentos de hadas y felices sueños bailotean ante sus ojos de serpiente. Mal siempre soñaba con que su padre era un príncipe, el más importante del mundo entero, con cabellera morada y brillante como la suya. Mal se imaginó, con medio cuerpo recostado en la mesa y el tazón de cremas y fresas a un lado, a su madre entre los brazos de su padre con una sonrisa de completa felicidad. Se la imaginó sin capas negras, ni vestidos negros, ni tampoco dura mirada. La soñó feliz, cautivada por el príncipe, siendo la princesa que Mal pensó que era. Aunque Maléfica no había sido tan cruel para decirle que aquel usurpador había acudido de joven a su habitación, y que con su cabellera morada había robado toda la inocencia que la bruja tenía de niña.

No, Maléfica nunca contaría aquel día en el que fue el final de su inocencia. Y por ese acto de amabilidad, Mal soñaba.

Soñaba despierta, enredando y desenredando su cabello como las moras con los dedos, soñaba feliz. Se detenía y miraba el cielo por las ventanas. Y olvidaba que estaba pensando, otra vez.

Mal cantaba, cantaba hasta que sus pulmones pedían ya oxígeno. Cantaba su nombre, y más preguntas inundaron su mente llena de ingenuidad. ¿Quién había elegido su nombre? ¿Su padre o su madre? ¿Por qué Mal? ¿Qué tenía de bonito?

 _Mal, Mal, Mal..._

Su madre decía que ese nombre era bonito, y que le quedaba muy bien.

Tomó la cuchara y miró su reflejo, ojeando la piel clara y los ojos de serpiente, abrumada por su cabello de moras. No tenía cara de _Mal._

Mal tenía cara… no de _mal._

Se preguntó qué pensaría su madre al respecto si se lo cuestionaba.

Se sintió mal.

Ese nombre fue elegido por sus padres. Por algún motivo, _alguna razón,_ la habrán bendecido con _Mal._

 _Mal_ sonaba raro en su lengua, le causaba cosquillas.

Reía.

Notaba que era una tarde soleada, sin nubes negras que arruinaran el hermoso clima veraniego. Cálido, abrazador, estimulante. Se levanta y camina hacia la ventana más grande, más amplia. Sus ojos de serpiente miraron curiosos y asombrados a los pastizales, a los grandes árboles muros del bosque, a las golondrinas que pasaban por el aire puro, a las pequeñas alimañas que recorrían el césped con rapidez, al horizonte, a sus deseos.

Sentía deseos de salir. Sentía deseos de tocar la hierba verde como sus ojos con la punta de sus pies, el sol entrar por sus poros, el aire natural entibiar su piel con cariño.

 _Pero mamá no quiere eso._

 _Mamá quiere que me mantenga en casa._

Retiene sus deseos y con una mueca de resignación aleja sus dedos curiosos de la ventana. Mordió sus labios de cereza y lentamente caminó de nuevo, hacia el interior, hacia el centro.

Risas de niños se escucharon a una distancia no muy larga.

Niños.

 _Humanos._

Eran dos ángeles dorados sin alas, vestidos con ropa clara y con sonrisas. Los rizos rubios eran abundantes en las dos cabelleras y ojos color del cielo brillaban, felices e inocentes. No debían de tener más de siete años, como mucho. El corazón de Mal latió con fuerza, como el de un colibrí.

Los niños nunca se acercaban tanto a esa casucha vieja, con la puerta ennegrecida y los lirios ya marchitos.

Esa casa estaba embrujada, decían.

Allí no debía de ir nadie, decían.

 _El mal vive ahí,_ murmuraron una vez dos ancianos. Los recordó como recuerda la luna todas las noches.

Mal hizo de puños sus manos, conteniendo las lágrimas de enojo que juntaban sus ojitos de serpiente.

Ella no era el mal, ella no era mala.

Ella ni siquiera sabía lo que era.

Mal solo quería pisar el suelo verde.

Los niños rieron muy cerca y se mecieron como campanillas en los oídos de la cautiva, como una suave caricia. No conocía esas risas de felicidad, no podría comparar sus risas al estar con su madre, o al descubrir ratones adorables en la cocina, era una risa diferente. Tan diferente que la estremeció, la confundió, la hizo sentir deseos extraños. Deseos imposibles estando encerrada allí, en la oscuridad.

Mal también quería reír de esa manera.

También quería jugar.

También quería correr.

 _Son tan afortunados._

Y entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

¿Sería tan malo, de verdad, si tan solo corría por un momento? Podría volar sus ropas como la de los niños, reír de la manera que ellos lo hacían y revolotear sus cabellos morados de la misma forma que esos rizos rubios como el oro.

Caminando hacia la puerta, sin pensarlo, con sus pies fríos en la madera crujiente. El gran trozo de madera ennegrecida se impuso ante su baja estatura, como un gran protector.

¿Sería tan malo cruzar esa puerta, aunque sea por unos momentos?

Tomó el pomo con mano temblorosa, era más grande que su palma y estaba frío. Giró suavemente, tirando y tirando hasta que el brillo de la tarde soleada pasó como si nada por sus pies. Se abrió lentamente… y ya estaba a merced del sol veraniego. Sus ojos se acostumbraron a la gran luminosidad, y vio la línea oscura que separaba su hogar de la vegetación. Sus pies brillaron contra el verde refulgente.

¿Sería tan malo sentir el sol en su piel?

En ese momento se sentía tan bien, tan libre. Sus pies recibían el calor de esa luz brillante como un alivio y de una manera asombrosa volvían a tener un color rosado, propio de una niña. Sus ojos de serpiente miraron con ilusión el _afuera._ Un extenso cambo de verde y árboles a sus ojos, el cielo azul cubriendo sus fantasías y ella, a punto de conocerlo. Flexionó los dedos de sus pies, ansiosa.

Pero, por alguna razón, la puerta se cerró.

Sus ojos venenosos contuvieron las irreparables lágrimas, apretando sus labios con fuerza y con el pomo de la puerta aún en sus manitas. La luz que entraba con alegría a la sala se había desvanecido y la oscuridad de nuevo la abrazaba con fuerza. Lentamente, con la espalda apoyada en la negra madera, respiró y con calma logró mantener ese sollozo histérico que comenzaba a aflorar en su pecho. No saldría ese día.

Porque el clima era demasiado caliente.

Porque las hojas de los arboles eran demasiado verdes.

Porque el suelo verde era demasiado suave, como el algodón.

Porque su madre le había prohibido salir.

Porque sentía _miedo._

Sus ojos verdes relampaguearon en la oscuridad, vivaces y llenos de magia. No, no saldría ese día.

Pero tal vez saldría mañana.

Tal vez, si el día era igual de hermoso que ahora.

Los ojos de su madre bailaron ante los suyos, fríos y llenos de malicia.

Podría esperar a su madre.

Podría pedirle salir con ella, y caminar juntas. En su mente bailó la imagen de las dos, tomadas de la mano. Mal con un vestido bonito, y Maléfica sin una capa negra como las plumas del cuervo.

No saldría hoy, estaba segura. Se quedaría dentro, con la cena lista, los platos puestos, a esperar a su madre.

Saldría mañana.

Aunque termine igual que hoy, con la espalda contra la madera negra y la respiración casi muerta por la impresión. Sabría que terminaría así, del mismo modo. Con o sin niños, con o sin sol, con o sin recuerdo de los ancianos murmuradores. Con sus piernas temblorosas y las lágrimas corriendo por sus parpados como pequeñas hadas del consuelo. Esperando a Maléfica, que ya no volvería. Acabaría de la misma manera, igual que hoy.

Y el día anterior, y el día anterior del anterior…

…hasta que Mal lo olvide todo de nuevo, porque la niña que es no permitiría que malos momentos la oscurezcan. Reiría otra vez, lloraría otra vez.

Olvidaría, también.

Mal lucharía siempre contra la oscuridad, y no le importará abrir las doce ventanas de su hogar para ello. Incluso la gran puerta dejaría abierta.

Y tal vez, algún día, tendrá fuerzas para pisar el verde con la punta de los pies.

* * *

 **Notas Adicionales**

 _ **Cuando uno lleva cierto tiempo escribiendo, a veces ocurren ciertos momentos en los que he estado viendo una pelicula o leyendo algún que otro cuento infantil, y ocurren momentos maravillosos de inspiración.**_

 _ **Y creo que esto es el resultado, hace años que no escribía de esta manera y nunca he mostrado estos proyectos en Fanfiction. Algo que no he hecho hasta hora, y me dan cosquillas de solo pensar que otra persona lo lea y le guste. Ojala pueda llegar a pasar UwU**_

 _ **Ojala les haya gustado este arrebato de inspiración, comenzado a las tres de la mañana del día ocho.**_

 _ **-tira corazones al aire y a las lectoras que se han dedicado un poco de tiempo en leer- :3**_


End file.
